


Bliss

by Apollon_Mousagetes



Series: Everlasting [3]
Category: Agents of Mayhem (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, slight mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollon_Mousagetes/pseuds/Apollon_Mousagetes
Summary: It's been so long since the last time Persephone felt pure bliss.





	Bliss

Persephone Brimstone almost never experienced pure bliss.

Yes, she once felt happy when she was visiting her Paris. Or that time when she tasted a good food, or when she was with her family.

But those were just it. Just a simple happiness that she would never feel it again because all those things had been taken away from her. Well, she still able to eat good food, but the choices of food had become limited due to her age. There’s no way she’s going to consume something with too much grease.

Perhaps, the only pure bliss she ever experienced is when she’s with her ex-husband, Lucas.

She knows that they’re trying to mend their broken relationship. She knows that both Lucas and she are wanting to be completely together once again.

And yet, she still thinks of him as her ex-husband when he considered her as his lover. She felt guilty about this. Why she still thinks so selfish? Why she still thinks that what she wants is more important than what he wants?

 _‘Maybe Lucas was right. I loved Paris more than I loved my husband...’_ Persephone thought sadly. She remembered how angry she was when she watched as Lucas commanded his Ministry to destroy her hometown. How could she? She deliberately broken off her matrimonial bond with him for what? For a city! She must had been that insane if she thought about it. She chosen her own hometown than her own soulmate! How could she do that?

But those anger, those hatred, all were in the past. She and Lucas had started to get more and more closer again and she had no intention to destroy it. They literally having secret relationship now. They hide their intimacy away from LEGION and MAYHEM. Persephone didn’t mind with this arrangement, in which Lucas come to visit her in her room every weekend. Where they sometimes having dinner or talking about their days in their respective sides.

And she _totally_ doesn’t mind with all the sex they ended up did every time he visits. That is the best part of their arrangement and Lucas doesn’t limit himself when it come to showering her with his loves.

She almost didn’t notice of Lucas’s arrival, when she sat on her bed, thinking about this.

“My love? Is everything alright?” He asked, as soon as he realized her somber looks.

“I’ve been thinking,” Persephone sighed. “I don’t want this.”

“Huh?”

“This whole thing, Lucas. I don’t want us to be limited into simply being secret lovers.” She explained.

Lucas paled. “Oh, okay... I-I can leave, if you don’t want me—”

“No!!” Persephone nearly screamed. “That’s not what I meant.”

“No? Then, what do you want?” He asked.

 _‘He always ready to fulfill what I wish...’_ Persephone realized. _‘...but... I never try listening to what_ he _wishes._ ’

“What do you want?” she then asked.

“Persephone? What do you mean?”

“I asked you,” she said. “What do you want, Lucas? What do _you_ want us to be?”

Lucas took a seat next to her as he replies, “I told you. It depends on what you want. And you said that you want to keep our relationship a secret. I just agreed with whatever you want.”

“But is that what _you_ want?” Persephone asked again. “Do you want us to have some sort a secret ‘exes with benefits’ relationship, in the middle of LEGION vs MAYHEM war?”

“Exes with benefits?” Lucas raised his eyebrows at it.

“I came up with it,” Persephone blushed. “—it sounded much better in my head than saying it out loud...”

He didn’t have any reply of that. He just simply looked a little down over the fact that Persephone still consider him as her ex.

“D-do you want to know?” Lucas asked. At the nods she gave to him, he sighed. “I just want us to be like what we used to be. A couple.”

He leaned closer to kiss her.

“Lovers.”

He kissed her again.

“Soulmates.”

The kisses are getting more and more passionate as they are now wrapped in each other’s embrace.

“Does that answer your question?” He asked as he catches his breath between their kiss.

Persephone was just stunned. No, not on the kisses—well, a little from that. She was stunned over the fact that Lucas still cares about her, even though she always being so selfish to him, caring more about what she wants than her caring about what he wants.

“Yes,” she said. “Yes, it is.”

“Good,” he then stood up. “because I don’t want for us to just have sex tonight. Even though I know how much you _really_ enjoyed that every time I visited you.” He winked at her, causing her to blush.

“Um...”

“And the way you screamed my name—”

“Ok! I get it.” Persephone stated, still red faced.

But Lucas still teased her. “What about that time when you literally jumped at me—”

“Lucas!”

He raised his hands. “Alright, alright. I’ll stop.”

She sighed. “Tell me, what do you want us to do for tonight?”

“I want to stay here for tonight,” he answered. “Cuddle with you, sharing a bed with you. You know, like what we used to do before... all of this.”

With that, they shared kisses again.

And that night, it was the first time since many years Persephone felt pure bliss as she spent the whole night cuddling with Lucas on her bed. Not caring about the chaos outside of her room. Not caring about the conflict their sides are warring about. Tonight, it was just her and him.

And she finally thinking of him as her husband, her lover, instead of thinking of him as her ‘ex’.


End file.
